<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me! brain dump by sclerenchymacell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434724">Obey Me! brain dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclerenchymacell/pseuds/sclerenchymacell'>sclerenchymacell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Freeform, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Scenario, Suggestive Themes, hc, hcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclerenchymacell/pseuds/sclerenchymacell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of headcanons, drabbles, scenarios and suggestive themes I thought about when I should have been studying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. OC as cliche KDrama male leads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some of these, i have already posted on my twitter account :)</p><p>drop a request if u want to</p><p>i also have 2 obey me fics posted here, it's on my profile if u want to check :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer</p><ul>
<li>the chaebol (son of a wealthy family, successor)</li>
<li>out of your league</li>
<li>#1 bachelor of the country</li>
<li>cold at first but warms up when he gets to know you</li>
<li>you first meet him at his father's company where you and he work at</li>
<li>his mom would give you a ton of money before throwing you a glass of water if you refused to accept the money or refused to stay away from his son</li>
<li>kabedon but sexy</li>
<li>crisp suits</li>
<li>the most impossible ways to confess. like he'd have drones in the sky to spell out he loves you or would rent a whole amusement park for you</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Mammon</p><ul>
<li>the kpop idol/celebrity/model</li>
<li>really popular but has a lot of scandals he actually has nothing to do with</li>
<li>ends up with a controversial career so he moves in the building you reside in/next door</li>
<li>a sweetheart</li>
<li>usually asks you for help</li>
<li>the second lead who is way better than the main lead</li>
<li>pulls you dramatically for a kiss or a hug</li>
<li>best kisses</li>
<li>eventually recovers his career</li>
<li>shows up with you at a red carper event to show the media you and him are official</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Leviathan</p><ul>
<li>the neighbor who never goes out of their unit</li>
<li>kinda weird</li>
<li>hates you</li>
<li>you would accidentally discover something about him that he doesn't want anyone to know</li>
<li>ends up befriending you just so you won't throw him under the bus</li>
<li>eventually falls in love with you</li>
<li>both of you trip and land on top on each other with a kiss</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Satan</p><ul>
<li>the campus crush</li>
<li>popular</li>
<li>all the girlies love him</li>
<li>all the boys wish they were him</li>
<li>rich boy</li>
<li>you think he was cute but never approached him, but somehow you always bump into him</li>
<li>says you're a stalker but he secretly enjoys your company and hangs out with you often</li>
<li>smart</li>
<li>would fight bullies for you</li>
<li>can really throw a punch</li>
<li>probably has a messy family background</li>
<li>walks you home</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Asmodeus</p><ul>
<li>the kpop idol/celebrity/model</li>
<li>REALLY popular</li>
<li>would get offended if you said you did not know him</li>
<li>"Do you live under a rock?"</li>
<li>the most romantic</li>
<li>probably on a dating ban so he would see you in secret</li>
<li>would protect you from delusional fans and prying media</li>
<li>swoons you 24/7</li>
<li>always in luxurious vip clubs</li>
<li>would save you from a creep who keeps bothering you in the club</li>
<li>would pretend you're his boyfriend or something</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Beelzebub</p><ul>
<li>the childhood friend from the province</li>
<li>sweet farm boy</li>
<li>knows you like the back of his hand</li>
<li>you overlook his efforts when the main lead shows up</li>
<li>loved you since you were 5</li>
<li>pls love him</li>
<li>supportive, loving, sweetest friend</li>
<li>you rant to him over alcohol and he'd still listen</li>
<li>bursts out a love confession when he's had enough of you and main lead</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Belphegor</p><ul>
<li>the mysterious guy you meet out of nowhere</li>
<li>probably in the mafia</li>
<li>would kill for you</li>
<li>would die for you</li>
<li>can kill you</li>
<li>he protecc</li>
<li>he attac</li>
<li>but most importantly, he like you bacc</li>
<li>always beat up/with wound/with bandages</li>
<li>dark baby boy</li>
<li>probably involved in some twisted event that happened to your life</li>
<li>probably the antagonist or something</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepovers with MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">lucifer:</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">always the big spoon. periodt.</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">pillow talk</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">smooth mf</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">likes leaning his head against your chest sometimes so you can play with his hair</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">asks you about your day</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would like to hear your opinion on things regarding devildom</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">*awkwardly initiates cuddling* </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">softens when you cuddle back</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">you’ll have difficulty getting out of his arms </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“let’s stay like this a bit more please” </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">pretty sleeper— prettier than you oof</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“did you sleep well?”</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">runs a hand through his bed hair once and he’d look like he was straight outta pyjamas photoshoot</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">spaces out for a minute </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">room smells fancyyyy</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">mammon:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">waiting for a 12 midnight online sale</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would actually be chill about buying you things</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would throw himself all over you</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">big spoon but lowkey likes being the small spoon too so you can play with his hair</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">clings onto you like a koala</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">cuddles you to shit</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">thanks the dim lighting so his blush won’t be as obvious</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">likes nuzzling his face to your neck</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">leaves small kisses on whatever skin his face is pressed on</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">whispers your name and cracks a dumb joke when you’re almost falling asleep</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“noooooo, come baaaaack”</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“good morning babyyy”</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">fluffy cloud hair</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">a whiny mess</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">room smells like his perfume</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">levi:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">youre lucky if he actually sleeps lmao</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">small spoon energy yEE YEE</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">you play games all night, he overdoses you with energy drinks</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would be up before you are</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">you think he smells like body odor and his room smells like moldy sock? i think he’d smell decent considering how he cleans his room often for his figurines</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would forget his ruri chan body pillow existed and use you instead</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would try not to think about a hen with a tie</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would take the majority of the blanket</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">his game/update notifs are on max volume and it would wake you up a few times</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“you can borrow my *insert long name of a game* blanket i guess?”</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">looks good with his hair brushed up</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">satan:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would read you a book</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">sometimes you just watch cat videos together as you feel his chest hum against your head as he laughs</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would talk to you for hours</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">he’s down for a makeout (lowkey flustered)</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">big spoon </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">likes brushing your hair away from your face so he can see you better</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">kisses your forehead goodnight/morning</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“good morning, kitten”</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">brain buffers if he wakes up so he draws out his words</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">bird nest bed head</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">cranky if you have bad timing waking him up</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">room smells like tea and books </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">likes leaning his forehead against your shoulder</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">asmo:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">is enthusiastic that he gets to do your skincare</span></li>
<li class="li1">
<span class="s2">(or you </span><span class="s4">😳</span><span class="s2"> for that matter)</span>
</li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would take care of you after though</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">face masks and nail polish</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">helps you brush your hair</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">cuddling intensifies</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would slap your butt</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">asks which scented candle you want to light up</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">room smells so so so good</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">you either follow a sleep schedule for the skin care or stay up all night for the pleasure</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">sleeps au naturale</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">baby soft skin</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">the best bed cushions, princess tier</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would gladly do a mini runway of his lingerie lmao</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">looks ethereal regardless</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“good morning, beautiful/handsome”</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">beel:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">movie night with lots of food</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would ask if you’d like to come with him for a midnight snack</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">must be hard to not look at his abs when he changes his top</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">big BIG spoon</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">it feels safe to be in his arms</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">there has to be one potato chip on his bed</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">this boy shares body heat like the sun</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would ask if you’re comfortable with him cuddling you like that</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">voice deepens if he just woke up</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">you bet he smells like cheetos or something. i think he smells like vanilla or cotton candy or something sweet but the scent is subtle</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">a little all over the place when he sleeps</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“i wonder what’s for breakfast... oh, good morning!”</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">belphie:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">would talk to you about the things he did in the human realm before</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">sometimes, it’s emo nights</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">his head hits the pillow and he’s sleeping right away</span></li>
<li class="li1">
<span class="s2">tries his best to talk to you before falling asleep tho </span><span class="s4">🥺</span>
</li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">doesn’t move around much when sleeping</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">sometimes he doesn’t cuddle you because he falls asleep quickly</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">cuddles you when he wakes up tho</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">small spoon</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“did you have a good dream last night?</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">gentle sleeping baby boy</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">annoyed when he’s suddenly woken up</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s2">“oh, good morning :)”</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nsfw hc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lucifer:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">you guessed it right! daddy dom for days</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">lace, leather, and silk</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">texture and sensation</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he probably has a separate room for this kind of stuff</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">or it’s in his bedroom if he’d like to take his time</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">if it’s quick, he likes you on a table or against a wall oof</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">orgasm control enthusiast</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“come now and you won’t like what i’ll do next”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">loves making you whimper and squirm</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">loves erotic lingerie more than asmo does holy shit</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he has the power of 50 shades of jumin han and christian grey on his side</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">you win on girth and length congrats</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">spreads you like butter on toast wow</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">lets you wear blindfolds and feeds you chocolate dipped strawberries</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">deep kisses</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">dirty talk but compliments you— he likes making you feel secure of your body</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">husky whispering and soft groans</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes it rough, but would go soft if you wanted him to</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">eye contact is important for him, he loves seeing you roll your eyes back, toes curl, hands grip the sheets, anything to let him know he’s doing you good</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">intensifies your pleasure when he starts seeing you shake</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">pulls you to his chest after just so you won’t see his flushed cheeks (it’s cute tho)</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">pillow talk</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">mammon:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he’s a masochist so expect him to be enjoying it when you’re rough on him</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">gets excited over whips and choking</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes being handcuffed to the bed because his desire to touch you would be overwhelming for him (and he likes it that way)</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">mostly in the bedroom</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“yeah right there! that’s the fuckin' spot!”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">LOUD loud</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“i be in that bitches ear like-“</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">all kinks aside, he’s a vanilla man uwu. come on we know he’s soft </span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">lots of endearments</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">passionate— makes sure you know that he loves you very much</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">being the avatar of greed, it’s ironic that he prioritizes your pleasure over his</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes burying his face on your neck and mumbles i love you’s a lot</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">slow and deep stroke enthusiast</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“this is all for you baby, all for you”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes the pain when you scratch or dig your nails on his back</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes his hair being pulled</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes the bottom lip, would pull or nibble it</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">giggles during kisses</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">holds you close to his body, laces his fingers with yours </span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">heavy breathing but smiles at you after he collapses beside you</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">loves the aftercare!</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he’d kiss your shoulders or forehead after and tells you that you did great</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">makes sure one of his brothers see you coming out of his room in his clothes</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">levi:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">his performance depends on his mood</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">knows his shit tho</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“i can do this. i watched and read this a hundred times already, i got this”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">easily out of breath and easily exhausted but does his job well</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">tiddy enthusiast</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he likes fondling, nibbling or sucking them</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">booty enthusiast too</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">would eat ass omg</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">if you’re both feeling extra kinky you’d watch or read hentai while yall at it</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">whimpers a lot</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he would let you use him for your own pleasure while he’s playing or watching</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“let’s be productive, i can’t miss this”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">even more turned on with sexy cosplay</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">big sub energy, that’s on periodt luv</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">when he’s feeling a bit bold, he tries to be a dom</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">dom in demon form tho, he’d wrap his tail around your leg and spreads you just so he can hit you deeper</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">a little ticklish</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">collapses beside you and is a sweaty mess</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">blushes when you praise him</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">immediately changes bed covers when it’s done</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">satan:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">body praiser</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">lots of tongue when kissing</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes being called daddy</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes playing with your cock/kitty enough to make you shake but not enough to make you come </span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he would rub your clothed core just to see you go nuts (no pun intended)</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“you like that?”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">a whole sadist</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">a tease, lots of smirking</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">will not hesitate to fuck you in the library, he’ll probably be fingering you or giving you a hand job while the both of you sit next to each other</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes the thought of you not being able to moan because it’s in the library</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he may look prim and proper and blushes at the idea of smut but holy shit he has the second highest sex drive next to asmo</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">when he’s feeling a lil soft, expect to be treated like a prince/princess tho</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">sometimes, he’ll do in in the planetarium because pleasuring you and the stars are two things he loves so why not combine it</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">deep quick stroke enthusiast</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">is quite open to trying out new kinks and toys</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">quite chill but if he’s in a bad mood he likes you bent over, one hand pinning your hands to your back and the other pushing your head against his pillows</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">leaves love bites everywhere— he likes leaving them near intimate parts</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">switches back to the cat dad self and loves doing your aftercare, a bath usually</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">asmo:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3">
<span class="s2">do i still need to talk about him??? </span><span class="s4">😭</span>
</li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">this is his DOMAIN</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">yeah he’s usually flirty but it’s like unlocking his new persona when it comes to sex</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">sugar, spice, and everything kinky</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">sex drive is off the roof</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">excited to try all toys, kinks and positions</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">it’s sex ed with him, you’ll learn what you like and what you don’t</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">prepare to pull an all nighter</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he’d leave your body sore for days</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">would have a sexy playlist on</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">probably puts flower petals on the bed and lights up candles for that vibe</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">puts you in all sorts of lingerie</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he’ll do it anywhere deadass, as long as he can do it</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">calls you beautiful or handsome and tells you that you’re doing great</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">offers you one of those enhancing things for the extra sensation</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">will milk you out to the very last drop— he knows his thing and he is there to let you know he is the avatar of lust</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">if you don’t black out after the first hour, you are stronger than the marines</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">kisses every inch of your body</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">lets you know that you make him feel good too</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">bonus: would ask if you want a demon brother/s to join along oOP</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beel:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">anything that has got to do with his mouth is the best</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">girth boy</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">licks your skin a lot</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">alternates strokes and pace</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">would stop thrusting if he sees you cry, wipes your tears and asks why but you’re really just crying because he’s so good</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">won’t try anything without your consent</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">gentle baby boy</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">is afraid he’s too strong and that he’ll hurt you</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">sloppy kisses</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">pins your hands above your head</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes your hands roaming his body</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“how are you feeling?”</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">more aggressive if he’s hungry oof</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">makes sure not to crush you with his weight</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">romantic sex enthusiastic</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes privacy and security as much as possible but the riskiest thing he ever did was to pleasure you on the kitchen counter despite knowing that anyone could see</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">prefers to call it love making</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">belphie:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">you think he’s lazy? nah i think he’s wide awake</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">full attention is on you, not the idea that he’s on a bed and can sleep anytime</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">length boy</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes undressing you</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">probably puts you on a sex swing or bondage</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">likes receiving head</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">would gag you until you cry</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">i think he’s a switch?</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">weird kinks</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">probably a furry lmaooo</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">if not that then he likes teasing you with fur-like fabric or vise versa</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">puts a collar on you</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">pulls your hair</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">teases you with toys first</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">rough</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">weird role play. he seems to radiate shit like “i’ll be bob, you’ll be linda, and you can spank me with a spatula”</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">solomon:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">asmo probably got to him so expect him to be kinky and be good at it</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">smirks at you when you see him at rad the next day</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">simeon:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">you think he’s beautiful as he is? wait until you see his face while he’s at it— cheeks pink, hair sticking on his forehead from sweat, his lips slightly parted from breathing heavily</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">“i’ll make you say the lord’s name in vain”</span></li>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s5">[thanks to @mammonsgf for the line]</span></li>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">luke:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">404 error page not found</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">no nsfw for this babie</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">diavolo:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">thicc</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">moans out lucifer's name accidentally</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">barbatos:</span>
</p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">role play </span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">he has the doors to take you anywhere and anytime, just say the word</span></li>
<li class="li3"><span class="s2">victorian times? jurassic period? renaissance? middle ages? alien invasion?</span></li>
</ul><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "come to my room"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what the om! brothers mean when they say "come to my room":</p><p> </p><p>mammon: i want to see your stupid face &gt;:(</p><p>levi: let’s play games!! :D</p><p>satan: we can go stargazing together </p><p>asmo: ;)))))) i have a new body cream ;))))))</p><p>beel: record me working out please</p><p>belphie: let’s sleep</p><p>and then we have lucifer: let’s fuck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. om! alcohol tolerance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>in light of stan's drunk picnic card!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>heavyweight: lucifer, beel, belphie, asmo, barbatos (+ simeon but that's a secret)</p><p> </p><p>lightweight: mammon, levi, satan, solomon</p><p> </p><p>orange juice: simeon, luke, diavolo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. summer hc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just here to dump the rest of my hcs from twitter that never made it here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">beach volleyball asmo </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">mammon water slide/water gun </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">BEEL ABS HELLO </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">pina colada satan </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">topless lucifer (pls solmare u always cover him up) </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">tourist levi </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">sunglasses belphie resting on a </span>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-vw2c0b r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">floater</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>FUN FACT:</strong> THESE CARDS ACTUALLY CAME TRUE LMFAO. Asmo nd Satan UR+ animation are them doing beach volleyball and drinking pina colada. In contrary, the sunglasses belphie resting on a floater was given to mammon, along with the water gun. I dmed the devs about this and surprisingly enough they gave me a heart react.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>call me summer obey me cards blueprint thanks.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. google docs project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>lucifer:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>creates the google docs and sends the final output</li>
<li>has access to exclusive/paid references</li>
<li>nags the gc for their outputs</li>
<li>“i want it done by tonight, understood?”</li>
<li>orders you to proofread and paraphrase the the whole paper</li>
<li></li>
</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>mammon:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>“This paper intends to discuss the <em>i dont fucking know</em>?? <em>ask satan about this</em> which aims to-“</li>
<li>probably cites from a wikipedia page</li>
<li>does not paraphrase</li>
<li>crams squad</li>
<li>uses it as an excuse to spend the night with you</li>
<li></li>
</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>levi:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>cross referencing</li>
<li>plagiarism checker</li>
<li>likes doing the reference page</li>
<li>likes putting diagrams</li>
<li>goes to class looking more sleep deprived than usual</li>
<li>takes a break in between by watching an anime in/outro or mv</li>
<li>crams and cries in tnr, size 12, spacing 1.5 if he misses an anime update</li>
<li></li>
</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>satan:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>does his part, leaves, never opens it again</li>
<li>finishes early</li>
<li>grammar checker</li>
<li>gets annoyed at references that only show a part of the article</li>
<li>hifalutin terms</li>
<li>asks if you’d like to come with him to the library/cafe to do the work</li>
<li>mutes the gc after he’s done</li>
<li></li>
</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>asmo:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>leaves heart emojis in the comments</li>
<li>kinda crams</li>
<li>asmo flowery feature writing style vs scientific academic paper: a never ending saga</li>
<li>would do the powerpoint presentation if it was needed</li>
<li>uses the chat room feature</li>
<li>multicolored highlighters</li>
<li>leaves words of encouragement in the docs</li>
<li>does it while on a night out</li>
<li></li>
</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>beel:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>brings the snacks for a group meeting</li>
<li>status: idle</li>
<li>gets distracted easily</li>
<li>cannot concentrate or do anything if he has not eaten</li>
<li>often caught watching mukbangs instead of working</li>
<li>tries his best to help out tho</li>
<li>motivated when you pay him with food</li>

</ul><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>belphie:</p>
</div><ul>
<li>never opens the document</li>
<li>or shows up last minute</li>
<li>forgets the due date</li>
<li>“there was a project??”</li>
<li>prints the paper as a contribution if a hardcopy is to be submitted</li>
<li>fails on the peer evaluation</li>
<li>most likely to get his name kicked out of the paper</li>
<li></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. cafe headcanon + cafe aesthetic i think they would have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>probaby my fave hc that i made for them! if you ever get inspired by these, dont be shy to dm on twt (@/juzaschrist)  and i would love to see what you made!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="gs">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ii gt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="a3s aXjCH">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>lucifer:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the manager</li>
<li>can often be found doing paper work</li>
<li>customers think he’s the owner</li>
<li>can i speak to your manager? — “i <em>am</em> the manager”</li>
<li>“if you aren’t going to be helpful, then you might as well keep me company while i sort these papers out” then proceeds to pat his lap</li>
<li>a portion of the customers are horny for him</li>
<li>another portion of customers come because they have daddy issues</li>
<li>thinks the competitor café across the street is pathetic</li>
<li>surprisingly competitive</li>
<li>helps serve the orders if he’s free</li>
<li>will do fan service if he’s in the mood</li>
<li>café aesthetic: dark, luxurious, rich blend</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>mammon:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the waitstaff</li>
<li>but also washes the dishes, takes out the trash, mops the floor, cleans the washroom</li>
<li>loud and clumsy, spilled drinks a lot but got the hang of it</li>
<li>“i’m trying, i’m fucking trying! i’ve only been doing this for <em>two</em> fucking days, like shit! give me a fucking break!”</li>
<li>likes it when you help him with his chores</li>
<li>last one to leave and locks the place</li>
<li>“hey, i-i’ll wait for you to finish your chores so we can go home together. ‘kay? hurry up and don’t let the great mammon waiting!”</li>
<li>the bartender when asmo and satan made the café into a bar without lucifer knowing</li>
<li>café aesthetic: he would go all out so rooftop</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>leviathan:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the barista</li>
<li>makes cute latte/coffee art</li>
<li>would draw you a couple of times</li>
<li>writes normie on your coffee</li>
<li>doesn’t really talk to customers but they will catch his attention if they request for an anime or a game character he knows</li>
<li>originally a waiter but he fainted once because he was nervous</li>
<li>excited for diavolo to announce a maid café themed event</li>
<li>manages the café’s instagram account</li>
<li>enjoys making complex drinks and thinks it’s just a game quest</li>
<li>on his phone to watch his shows if he’s not doing anything</li>
<li>fights for ruri-chan cookie rights</li>
<li>cafe aesthetic: character themed cafe with all the cute stuff!!</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>satan:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the pâtissier</li>
<li>quite fussy with his pastries</li>
<li>wbk since that vday card</li>
<li>if you’re in the kitchen with him early, he’ll put icing on your nose and laugh</li>
<li>“would you like to come with me to buy some ingredients tomorrow morning?”</li>
<li>demands lucifer that they adopt a cat for the café</li>
<li>placed a shelf where customers can leave, exchange or donate books</li>
<li>ties his hair when he works (pls no not the hair net)</li>
<li>plays the piano if he’s not doing anything</li>
<li>with his connections, he gets free stuff for the café. a celeb endorser? flour? new oven? no problem, satan has friends</li>
<li>café aesthetic: a cat cafe! or airy, lots of plants and books</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>asmodeus:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the one behind the cash register</li>
<li>his beauty transcends</li>
<li>customers end up ordering more because he’s <em>that</em> charming</li>
<li>hands are too delicate for the kitchen, charm too much to be a server</li>
<li>literally sits down with the customer for a chat if he did get a chance to serve</li>
<li>occasionally winks at customers</li>
<li>“since you’re cute, your coffee is on me today”; “oooh! i love your outfit, where did you get your shoes?”</li>
<li>writes his number on napkins</li>
<li>the interior designer of the café</li>
<li>the face of the café (literally the face of the website and flyers that he made)</li>
<li>café aesthetic: pink, gold, flowers</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>beelzebub:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the baker</li>
<li>the earliest to arrive because of the baking process</li>
<li>best boy tries his hardest not to eat everything</li>
<li>saves you a freshly baked bread every day</li>
<li>will let you have some cookie dough</li>
<li>is very happy when you think the bread was delicious</li>
<li>gets scolded by satan if he eats too much</li>
<li>bugs satan if he can try one of his pastries</li>
<li>“mc, i made something for you!”</li>
<li>café aesthetic: warm, cozy, soft</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>belphegor:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the barista</li>
<li>picks the café playlist for the day</li>
<li>doesn’t really talk much but the customers love his vibe</li>
<li>hates whatever solomon orders</li>
<li>needs the caffeine more than the customers do</li>
<li>hangs out in the kitchen to help beel</li>
<li>makes the weirdest food combos and lets everyone try</li>
<li>monstrous food combos (they work sometimes)</li>
<li>intentionally puts something weird like anchovies in lucifer’s coffee</li>
<li>pretends to get something from the stockroom but ends up taking a nap</li>
<li>teaches you how to make different kinds of coffee</li>
<li>judges customers by their drinks</li>
<li>café aesthetic: he mentioned he liked the planetarium of house of lamentation, so yes. also mysterious vibes</li>
<li>

</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>solomon:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>spends half a day in the café</li>
<li>came for the free wifi</li>
<li>obnoxious orders</li>
<li>“hey, can i get a quad long shot grande in a venti cup half calf double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for  toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred”</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>simeon</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>asks lucifer if he can help out for free</li>
<li>profit and customers increase dramatically if he’s present</li>
<li>one smile and the customers immediately transcend to the fourth dimension</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>luke:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>no caffeine for him</li>
<li>can be found in the kitchen most of the time to help satan and beel</li>
<li>hates it when parents tell their children to go play with him</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>diavolo:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>the café owner</li>
<li>visits ocassionally</li>
<li>proposes a lot of café themes or events</li>
<li>(lowkey just wants lucifer in a maid costume)</li>
<li>if lucifer was not a manager and just a customer, you bet he would be kicking asmo out of his place just so he can take lucifer’s order</li>
</ul>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>barbatos:</p>
            </div>
            <ul>
<li>comes daily to order his usual pick-up</li>
<li>leaves immediately</li>
</ul>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="hi">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>